The Reason
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Kiriha X Nene with slight Taiki X Akari from Digimon Xros Wars. The team Xros Heart Gathering and talking about them :  Reviews is welcome as for critiques but NO for spamming


Another randomness idea about Kiriha X Nene fic and Slight Taiki X Akari. Well, I bored today and sleepy (because I'm fasting :P) even my laptop broken :( Well I hope you enjoy this fic :)

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

The Reason

Summary : Team Xros Heart discussed about Kiriha and Nene.

Team Xros Heart was resting on the middle of the desert in Dragon Land before they went to the next Land. Kiriha and Nene were away to gather something while Team Xros Heart was having dinner.

"They're so slooow….." said Shoutmon, waiting for them before they ate dinner.  
>He slowly moved his hand to take a loaf of bread but Lilimon slapped his hand.<p>

"Hey! I told you to wait!" said Lilimon, Shoutmon being annoyed.

"But I'm hungryyy!" said Shoutmon.

"Me too…." Said Ballistamon, holding his stomach.

"Hey! I have an idea, how about we talk about them!"said Shoutmon.

"What you mean, kyuu?" said Cutemon who was sitting on Dorulumon.

"I mean did you guys feel weird whenever Nene asks Kiriha to do something, and he will agree without doubt!" said  
>Shoutmon in a whispering way.<p>

"Humm….You're right…' said Dorulumon, agreeing with him.

"Oh! So you mean they're having some secret relationship!" said Bastemon, surprised.

Shoutmon nodded. "Yeah! He never obeys what Taiki tells him to do; now they were alone!"

"Oh…Shoutmon…" said Taiki, sweat dropping. He never thought Digimon will like to gossip about someone too.

"So Taiki? What you think of them?" said Shoutmon, which made Taiki surprised.

" Uh! Me…Uhhh…' he thought but never found any word.

"Are… you jealous about them?" said Taiki, which made him blush.

"What? What are you talking about Shoutmon? Why would I be jealous of them?" he said, panicking.

"Well, but your face said so…" teased Shoutmon but then Beelzebumon hit his head.

"Ouch!" Shoutmon cringed.

"Stupid, he wasn't jealous because he likes Nene…"

"But Taiki always tried to save Nene right? Nene was our enemy! He even almost scarified himself to save her!"

"Nene wasn't a bad person, DarkKnightmon using her and Taiki knew that someday DarkKnightmon will abandon and  
>break the deal, so Taiki want to save her AS A FRIEND! Besides, Zenjirou was the one who like her!" corrected<br>Lilimon. Jijimon, Wisemon and Dorulumon just nodded.

"Taiki was having a crush with Akari, right?" said Lilimon which make him blushed.

"W-what?"

"Hihihi! He really does kyuu!" said Cutemon, supporting Lilimon.

"Yep! He was always calling her name while he sleep.." said Beelzebumon, Taiki's face blushed even more.

"Yeah! I think Akari likes him too! The proof is that she's always jealous whenever I'm with Taiki!" said  
>Bastemon and her knight agreed with her.<p>

"I think they already confessed their feelings before they were here….." said Ballistamon half sleeping.

"GUYS! DON'T FORGET I'M HERE TOO!" Said Taiki who blushed red so violently. They become silent.

"Gheez! You can talk about them but please not me okay? You guys make me embarrassed."

They nodded.

"So let's guess, what are Kiriha & Nene doing right now?" said Shoutmon.

"Eerm…. Talking?" said Ballistamon.

"Nah! That's boring!" said Shoutmon.

"How about holding hands?" guessed Cutemon.

"Maybe…" said Shoutmon.

"OH! Maybe they kissing right now!" said exclaimed Bastemon while Dorulumon closed Cutemon's ear.

"You guys are guessing wrong…" said a mad voice behind them.

They were surprised who spoke to them. IT'S KIRIHA! With anger full in his face and with Nene giggling.

"KIRIHAAA!"

They were shocked!

"So… This is what they did while we're gone…" Kiriha said with killing tone to them, especially to Shoutmon.

"Hihihi… Your team is so funny, Taiki." said Nene.

"TAIKI! You should teach them a lesson for NOT talking their MASTER!" Kiriha shouted to Taiki. Taiki

sweatdropped.

"Well, they were bored waiting you guys and you're not the only one whom they're talking about..." He said as  
>Kiriha hits Shoutmon's head.<p>

"Ouch! Yeah! You guys so slooooow and made us hungry! That was the punishment for being late!" said annoyed  
>Shoutmon. Why does everyone like to hit his head?<p>

"Sorry guys but we've brought sweet and delicious berries for us! So hope you forgive us?" said Nene.

Without doubt Shoutmon and the rest of team take the berries and eat.

"Youf Forgiven!" said Shoutmon whose mouth was filled with food. The generals just giggled about them.

But Kiriha and Nene were still blushing about what they said about them.

The End

Sorry no romance but maybe I will edit and add some romance later :) so If you want the KiriNe Romance Fic just check it on my profile and TA-DA! you will find it in my stories! Ok for reviews and critiques but NO for spamming :)


End file.
